


The little secret of big Dipper

by GhostGirlVII, HebiBotan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (Seriously it's really minor!), F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGirlVII/pseuds/GhostGirlVII, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HebiBotan/pseuds/HebiBotan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is stuck at the shack during an awful raining day and Bill have a plan for entertain the young boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The little secret of big Dipper

**Author's Note:**

> So, it was write as an RP more than a fic, but I found it too adorable for let it be like this.
> 
> I wrote Dipper and Ford. HebiBotan wrote Bill (and the little dream who's Ford pov~) We tried to stay as much as possible in the characters, but sorry if by the end it seems a little out of characters ;w;
> 
> SO YEAH ENJOY!

Bill stared at the Mystery Shack, as he floated in a circular motion, he sighed. Gravity Falls was just boring. The mystery twins were stuck inside because of the rain so there was no action. Thought, he decided to approach the same as he was shaped window, and knocked on the glass. He made everything turn gray, to see which one of the twin who would notice first.

 

Sitting on his bed, the young boy was reading one of his favorite books. The rain made this day pretty boring and he wasn't up to play a game of poker with Stan and Mabel. Ford was still busy with his work and no one should disturb him. So Dipper just decided to stay in their room, doing his own stuff. He was so close to again figure out the mystery of his novel, when he took a look around him, feeling watched. Dipper frowns when he realized that everything was gray around him. Closing his book, he looked at the window and sighed. "Really? The day is that boring?"

 

"..Noooo." Bill said, leaning forward going through the transparent matter. The triangle sat on Dipper's hat, his feet in front of the human's face. "I'm soooo boooored... What are you doing, Pine Tree? Aren't you reading... the journal~?" He said, snapping his finger together, lightning a blue fire in front the twin's page.

 

Dipper pushed away the little triangle before he burn the page with his fire. "No, I'm not. Great uncle Ford have them for the moment." He kept reading trying to ignore Bill, but he could still feel the demon looking at him. He angrily closed his book. "What do you want? Turn me into a screaming head for fun? Change my eyes into babies’ heads?"

 

"Oohh! Screaming head sounds fun...." he remembered the scream Mabel made him hear. "Huh, wait. No... Bad idea." He snapped his fingers and changed Dipper into a female teenager. "Aaaaah, much better." He laughed demonically for at least two minutes. "Nice boobs sweetie..."

 

Dipper jumped out of the bed, throwing the book on the ceiling. "What the! What are you playing at! " The now young girl ran her hands all over her body. "This isn't happening... This isn't happening! Bill, what have you done!" She blushed when her hands touched her boobs and her booty. "Bill.... I freaking hate you right now!"

 

"Naah you love me" He laughed. "Admit it. You love me..." Once more he snapped his finger and a cloud of yellow smoke appeared. "Remember this form? You liked it so much last time..." He approached Dipper. "Y'know, I want to see if I have enough power so you stay female..." He ran his fingers from her collarbones to her stomach. "What you think about it?"

 

She blushed hard. For some reasons, Bill's touch felt different than normally. And for some other reasons, she wanted to know how her new body could handle that demon. ''I bet you can't.'' Dipper dared him. She had to make thing interesting first. ''If you can't keep me in this form till the end, then you better never do that trick again. But if you can... I guess you can turn me into a girl as much as you want?'' She wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not. But it was worth the try. Also... There was nothing better to do today.

 

Bill smiled. Did she gave him permission? Ahhh normally Dip was less submissive, but he wouldn't argue with how she was acting. Reaching for her back, both of his hands slid unto her bra to untie it. ''I'd loooove to see how they look... Care if I take a peek~? What am I asking for... I'll just do that!'' He lifted her shirt and pulled her upper underwear. ''They look fine sweetie...'' He pushed her harshly on the bed, crawling on her.

 

Same if she agreed with having fun with him, Dipper didn't expect the One-eyed demon to be so fast. Everything was so sudden! And in a few seconds, she was back on her bed, half naked. It wasn't the first time that Bill saw her like this, only with her short pants on, but for some reasons, her hands hid her breast and she blushed again. Did her girly side was taking control? Probably. Also that hungry look Bill had make her doubt if she took a good decision. Maybe he'll be soft or... As always a bit rough. ''Biill?'' she asked shyly. ''I hope you know how this body works, because I've no idea!''

 

''I know lots of things'' he paused. ''Loooooots of thiiiings....'' He leaned to kiss her. She was just too adorable to handle. ''I smell your lubricant already, are you that excited about having me in you? Might feel different from the other hole... better even!'' He started smothering her in kisses form her cheek to her chest. He took a grip of her wrist to take them away from the view he already missed.

 

Dipper shivered when he said this. She was actually also eager to know more about those new sensations she might have. Bill's kisses on her, made her moan a little. Those breast were sensitive. Dipper could also felt her crotch became hotter than usual. But she had no boner! It was strange and.., great at the same time. She decided to also tease Bill, slowly removing his shirt and unbutton his pants.

 

''You horny little Pine Tree princess...'' He growled, caressing her sides with his fingertips. He proceeded to bite into the left soft, squishy breast flesh, letting a sigh like noise out of his nose. After squeezing the skin with his mouth, he moved to the jealous right side, while his adventurous hand made their way to the inner tights of the now female teen. ''Just here I am sensing it's getting humid.'' He said, in between changing from a side to the other.

 

The teen let out soft moans. Same as a female, Bill seemed to know every sensitive spots of her body. She really hated him! But she kind of agreed with this. Dipper grabbed the face of her lover and kissed him, so he could focus on something else than her boobs. ''Stop teasing me like this!'' Dip shouted and she hoped no one heard this.

 

In the basement, he was working since early this morning. Ford was concentrated on some complicated maths theory when he finally decided to stop before his brain exploded. He went upstairs for some food. Mabel and Stan weren't there. With this rain, where could they have been? Probably, at Greasy's Diner as Stanley didn't want to cook something. He snorted. All the sudden, he heard a girl shout something. Did Mabel was there? Ford didn't try to figure out what or who it was, after all sometimes he imagined noises and he took his little break in the living room.

 

Surprised by her move, his only eye widened. '' _You little…_ '' He thought, slipping his right hand in her shorts, the other just wandered off to unzip them. The demon broke the kiss for air, gasping loudly before going back to it passionately. Even though Dipper undid his pants, space started to lack. '' _Shit_ '' He thought again. '' _Fucking boner!_ '' He bit roughly into her lower lip, enough to make it look redder, but not enough to make it bleed. ''Oh boy, I'll make you scream 'Bill' louder than you ever screamed in your entire life.''

 

Dipper gasped when he bit her lip and she slapped him. For few second, she wanted to apologize but then... ''You might have liked that, didn't you?'' She raised her knee to press it against his groin, teasing him a bit. ''If you want me to scream, you'll have to do a good job. And I won't scream that easily! I don't want everyone to hear me...''

 

As the slapping sound echoed in the room, he closed his eye. This made him shiver, and made him angry. ''Nnnngh! I'll make you do it!'' He growled menacingly. Bill gripped tightly her shorts and ripped them off, throwing the fabric farther in the room. Her white panties looked like it was shining and begging to be removed, so he did. ''I bet you a thousand dollars I can make you scream.'' He gave little bites from her stomach to her intimacy, as he gave a couple of long licks on it, before tickling her clitoris from the tips of his tongue.

 

The young girl squirmed when Bill found her clit. This sensation was so different. So much more intense. Heavily breathing, Dipper tried to not moan too loud. ''N-no matter wha-at you do, I won't scream!'' But the more Bill was working down there, the more she felt a sensation taking all over her lower body. Without knowing what was going on, a wave of pleasure washed all over her lower part, making her legs shaking. Dipper had to bit her hand not to scream.

 

The demon continued to work his tongue, going up and down. The girl was pretty wet from now, and he just wanted to play around as she did with him. His fingers caressed her tights, her wet pussy, and after a minute or two, he entered two fingers, thrusting gently at first, and then a bit roughly.

 

Dipper's breath was fast. It was as good as when she was a boy. Maybe even better... She grabbed the sheet, containing her moans. They were getting louder and she couldn't let them out. ''Biiill! Please... s-stop!'' She took a breath incapable of making a full sentence. ''I w-aant... Need more!'' The young girl let out a loud moan.

 

Sitting in front the TV, Ford was looking at the local news. He thought heard something coming from the attic. He muted the TV, but everything was silence. '' _Stop imagining voices, Ford._ '' he thought. He turned up the volume again and kept watching his program, an ear always trying to figure out if he was becoming crazy again with those voices or not.

 

''You're getting loud Princess, I like that.'' He licked his lips. ''You want more? You want my big cock inside you, don't you?'' He gave a couple of licks. ''I think you're ready enough for me...'' He sat on his knees and removed his thick and hardened member out of his pants, slapping her tight in the process. ''Do you want a chance to shut up or you want more...NOW~?''

 

The teen glared at him. ''I want more and now! I don't need your help not to scream!'' She was getting eager and the waiting was killing her. Dipper moved her tights to feel the tip of Bill's dick closer to her entrance. ''Fuck me Bill!''

 

With enthusiasm, Bill grabbed Dip's hips with all his force, and pushed himself into her. With a deep groan, the man stopped. ''Hey kid! You're WAY too thight... ngh!'' He waited for a very small while before moving in her, making his way to her boobs once more, biting into her, oh, so soft flesh.

 

Dipper had to relax a bit to let the One-eyed demon make his way in her. The sensation was completely different, but so great! After few thrusts from him, the young girl started to lost control of herself. The soft biting on her nipples made it worst. She moved herself to put more of Bill's dick inside. Moans came out of her mouth each time he hit her sweet spot. ''Biiill~'' Her voice pitched. She closed her arms around his neck, muffling her moans in it. Dipper had to regain control of herself and not scream. In any ways, Bill will not win at this!

 

'Yes... Keep moaning, Princess...'' He said, moaning almost silently. ''Nnngh...Dip'' Bill's hips thrusted so hard they started to hurt, which was kind of funny. The bed started to squeak, and move toward the wall. The demon man didn't care much, because even if it started to bump into it, it would only prove he was powerful enough as a human being. ''A...aaah! Fuck..~''

 

Ford muted the TV once again. This time he was sure to have heard something. It was definitely coming from the attic. Who could be up there? Slowly he climbed the stairs, one by one. The muffled noise sounded like a man voice. '' _Dipper?_ '' he thought. The old man keep going up and stopped in front of the door, listening, carefully. ''What in the hey hey are you doing, young man?'' Ford whispered to himself. He knocked twice at the door. ''Dipper, are you alright?''

 

Dipper was enjoying Bill's thrusts so much that she completely forgot to hold her moans for a while. She felt her climax coming. '' _I hate this guy so much!_ '' she thought, unable to say it out loud at him. Dipper closed her eyes, only focusing on the pleasure, when someone knocked at the door. The teen's eyes widened and she panicked. Even more when she recognized Ford's voice. Without a warning, she roughly pushed Bill out of her, grabbed her t-shirt and hat. Trying to hide her longer hair under it, Dipper half opened the door. ''H-hey great uncle Ford! Everything i-is fine, don't worry! So, hey. Keep doing you stuff! Bye!'' She closed the door before he could reply anything. Dipper only took a breath when she heard Ford going away, and she gave a look at Bill.

 

As he fell off the floor, he frowned in anger. How COULD she?! He got up pretty fast, and smacked her on the door. ''You're a little piece of shit, aren't you?'' Bill said, very loudly, locking the door. He grabbed her tights and lift her up off the ground, entering her once more. He thrusted her very rapidly, biting her neck, so it would be covered in bruises. ''This fucking means you're mine! MY PROPERTY!''

 

She scratched the door when he pushed his hard dick inside her. Her walls stretching suddenly. Her mouth opened, but no sounds came out. And all those bites in her neck were too much to handle. It didn't take long before she reached her climax again. Dipper bit her hand, hard not to scream. But this didn't stop Bill from his movements, she could still feel him inside. ''P-please... More!'' she begged. ''Don't stop, Bill!'' Dipper was losing control, she just wanted to be fucked till they both fall on the ground, exhausted by all of this.

 

''More?'' The demon shouted. Oh hell yeah he would give her more. With a snap of his fingers, his dick became bigger and his thrusts much more rough. His human form started to feel the consequence of thrusting too hard and too rapidly. His legs trembled just a bit, and his teeth clenched on her skin. ''Scream...B..Bill as loud as you..! Can or else I'll stop!'' The man spoke as he bit once more her red skin. ''Do it!''

 

Dipper refused to scream. Because Ford might come back. But she had to scream, because she didn't want Bill to stop. The teen bit her tongue a little. A moan crossed her lips. ''Biill~'' She let it out softly, first. Then she said his name a little louder. ''Bill, I c-can't scream! Ford might hear me...'' A loud moan stopped her in the middle of her sentence. ''I-I don't want him to interrupt us again.''

 

''Oh he won't... Scream my name... C'mon Princess!'' His legs wanted to flinch, but he wouldn't stop until he heard it. He moaned in her ears, damn! He wasn't weak! So to shut himself up, he started to kiss her neck. Nope! Not her lips! Else, Dipper wouldn't be able to scream. ''Shit..! Haaa..!'' Bill felt he was about to come, and he wasn't really done yet. ''Aaah! D...Dipper! Stop squeezing!''

 

She thought that tightening herself would make Bill come faster. By his breathing, it was a yes, but she didn't thought it would make her feel more pleasure from that. It was like if doing this let the demon hit her sweet spot easier. ''Biiiiill!'' She shouted louder than she expect. From that moment, Dipper couldn't stop her moans. They were loud and lustful. Her forehead against the door, she tried to contain them. But Bill was working so great, that it was impossible. The teen felt her climax coming faster. It won't be long before she also come. ''Biill!'' She finally let out in a high pitched scream as she came.

 

''SHIIIT..!~'' He shouted, removing his dick from inside her, as he came on Dipper's back. ''Ahh...! Hah... Fuck...Pine Tree!'' He said, feeling his juices dripping from the tip of his cock. ''...I'm proud of you princess... You did it~!'' Bill let out a satisfied sigh, burying his chin in between the head and the shoulder of the brunette. ''I hope Ford heard that~'' He whispered.

 

Ford was back in the kitchen, unsure if he took the right decision. He should have insist and get in the room. Also, Dipper acted strangely from the usual. More girly maybe? He must go up there! At the bottom of the stairs, the old man heard it. He heard his scream. While he was running upstairs, Ford wasn't sure if he heard well. It wasn't a scream of fear. It was a scream of pleasure? What the hell was Dipper doing! He knocked hardly on the door. ''Dipper! Let me in! Now!'' He screamed a name and Ford hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. ''Dipper!'' He shouted before kicking down the door. Ford stayed there, unable to move a muscle at the view he had. Didn’t he have only one great-niece? And who was the other man?

 

Bill stood up, as he put his dick back in his pants. He reached out one of his hand to Ford to shake hands with him. ''Oh hi there Stan Pines, nice to meet you. I'm Bill and I just fucked your nephew. Well. Uh. Female Pine Tree to be exact. Not that I didn't fucked him before but... Y'know. Just so you have all the crusty details.'' He laughed hysterically. ''You don't even need introducing do you?~ Soooo old nerd. Wanna... I don't know, see me fuck this kid again?''

 

Dipper didn't move at first. Seeing that he was back to his normal form, he grabbed his boxer on the floor and put them back. Ford didn't need to see more of him like this. He hoped that Bill could simply vanish and he would have to handle the situation on his own. But, no. The demon decided to play it formal. In a way, Dipper wasn't really surprised by that. Before his great-uncle could say or do something, the teen stood up and punched Bill in the face. ''Are you nuts? You don't ask people if they want to watch someone else get fucked!''

 

Ford looked at both of them and was unsure about doing the handshake. Bill? Like in Bill Cipher? That demon he tried to stop 30 years ago? He was a triangle, didn’t he? His hand reached his pistol at the same moment that the young boy moved. After that they stayed a moment, looking at each other. ''Dipper.'' He sighed. ''I don't care who summoned Bill or how he got back here, because I intended to kick his butt soon back to where he came from. But could you explain me what’s going on here? What are you doing with this demon!''

 

''Hey Pine Tree, you know how I love to joke around. No need to make me laugh by punching me.'' He said, a big smile on his lips. ''Oh Mr. Nerd Glasses. If you only knew what he's doing with me. You shouldn't complain, I'm not working on my... project... when I'm with him. In fact, I'm getting more and more interested in your great-nephew~ He's quite acute-y. Pun intended!'' He coughed. ''Well, in human termmmss... I love him. Yup. I do. And even you can't do shit about it.'' With a big demonic smile still hanging on his lips, he approached the older man. ''Take those hands off that gun now. You wouldn't want... Dipper... to get hurt do ya?''

 

The old man didn't move. His gun always aiming for the demon's torso. Why should he trust him? From every living being in all dimensions, Bill was the one he must not trust. ''I don't want Dipper to get hurt, but you... I wouldn't mind.'' His eyes kept staring at the demon. ''Why should I believe you? I won't let you hurt my family. Now, get out of here. I give you a chance to go out alive. Don't make me press the trigger.''

 

He approached even more, until the tip of the gun touched him, wrapping his hands on it. ''You'll only hurt this vessel if you shoot me. I won't die, I'm a made of pure energy and you know that.'' He tried to get a grip on Ford's gun. ''Pine Tree, tell him, tell him that you love me, and that I do too. Maybe not in the human way, but I still do...'' Bill tried to reach for the old man's hand that looked like it was going to pull the trigger. ''Hey, don't you want to make your family happy? Do you really need to spill blood and make one of your family member hate you?''

 

''You aren't the one who must decide for me, demon....'' Ford closed his eyes, feeling Dipper's gaze on him. He pulled the trigger. Same if Bill wouldn't really die, he would at least leave this place. For now. The old man opened his eyes and grabbed the teen by the shoulders, to bring him out of the bedroom. ''It's for your own safety and sanity, Dipper.''

 

Dipper wasn't able to speak or do anything as Ford dragged him downstairs. He did shoot Bill. As much as he knew the demon wasn't dead, the shock was real. He could still hear the gunshot. And the blood on his hands was also real. He suddenly pushed Ford away and ran outside. Dipper needed to be alone right now. He didn't know what was the story between his great uncle and Bill, but he didn't care. For now, the only thing that mattered was his need to being alone, in the deepest part of the forest and far away from the shack.

 

Bill's vessel started to convulse, and truly, it was more than hilarious. He laughed as blood spilled trough his mouth and then it died. The triangle emerged from the corpse's head. ''Oops. It's gonna need a clean up! Hehehe.'' He snapped his fingers, as the corpse and the blood disappeared. He floated back to Dipper. ''Aww poor Pine Tree. This calls for a cuddle. Am I right? Here.'' Since they were all still in the Mindscape, Bill just changed into a kid Bill sized human, and sat in front the teen, his arms lifted up as if he silently asked for snuggles.

 

The teen didn't really know how to react to this. It was weird to see Bill from a man of his age to a young child. But he was right. Dipper cuddled with him for a while. ''I bet you took this kind of form because you don't have much power left, do you?'' he asked, laughing.

 

''Huh..Well kinda. I reserve the rest for a small vengeance.'' His childish voice echoed as always. ''Speaking of which, do I have the permission to make a copy of you and play a very cruel prank on Nerd-Glass?'' He smiled and buried his face in Dipper's chest. He whispered. ''Well, I don't really need your permission, but since I love you I ask.''

 

The teen let out a deep sigh. ''As much I'm upset after Ford for what he did, no. You may not prank him or whatever you planned to do.'' Dipper knew Bill might not like this, but after all it was his family. ''What he did was maybe unforgivable and I might not talk to him for days, but I know you, Bill. Your prank won't end well...'' He looked at the child waiting for a response and hoping he won't be mad.

 

''Not even a little bad dream? Just a liiiiittle one? And I won't take a 'no' for an answer!'' He pouted. Then he pinched gently the boy's cheeks. ''Pretty please! He destroyed my favorite vessel and he made you sad and upset!'' He continued, trying to prove his point.

 

''No is no, Bill. I'm sorry. Just let me deal with this. It's nice of you to want to take revenge. But it's not what I want. And I'm pretty sure you will find a new nice looking vessel.'' He said. Dipper didn't want to involve more demon stuff between him and his family. Mostly with Ford. Also maybe things could go even more wrong and someone else than him or Bill or Ford will be hurt.

 

''B-but! Pine Treeeee!'' He cried. ''It's just a bad dreaaaam, a liiittle one! I swear it's not harmfuuul.'' He brushed his cheek against Dipper's. ''Juuuuuust a small ooooooone!''

 

Dipper bit his lips. Bill won. ''Alright, alright. Just one. A very small one and no one else must be hurt... I hate you sometimes.'' He wasn't sure to have took the right decision, but Bill was stubborn and wouldn't have left him till he said 'yes'. ''Anyway, what kind of nightmare have you in mind?''

 

''Oh! Really, it's nothing, a nightmare that will make him reflect and say sorry to you for what he made you see! And don't worry I'm only going to get my revenge on Ford, not anybody else.'' He reached out his hand and lit a blue flame. ''I promise.''

 

Ford looked at the door, seeing the young boy running away. He knew he might have done something wrong, but Bill was only tricking him. Playing with him. Dipper was nothing more than a puppet for Bill. Like if this demon could love... As long as he'll live, Bill won't hurt his family. Ford went back to the basement, working on a way to be sure the demon won't approach his house anymore. After, probably hours of work, he slowly felt asleep. ''No, Ford! You have to stay awake... You must stop him.'' He thought. But few minutes after, he simply felt asleep.

 

Bill kissed Dipper on the cheek. ''Now's my time! Nerd-Glasses is goin' to sleep... See you later Pine Tree. Love ya!'' He then disappeared. As soon as Ford closed his eyes, he made his magic work.

 

_Blackness. It was all that Ford would be able to see. Dipper's cries echoed in his head.''I hate you great-uncle Ford!'' The teen voice then said. A gunshot, and then silence took over. Colors and light came back. The bloody face of the young Pines could be seen, blood dripping from his mouth. '' **You wouldn' want ... Dipper... to get hurt do ya?** '' Those were Bill's words. ''Gr...Great-uncle Ford...I..lov..love Bill...And he..does..too... Why did you have to shoot me?'' Dipper coughed up blood. ''Why...did..ah...'' The teen fell on the ground. ''DIPPER!'' A girls voice yelled.. ''How could y-'' Another gunshot. It was Mabel's turn to get a bullet in the chest. _

_''What did I do? WHAT DID I DO!''_

 

Bill then made the dream stop, hoping this would have at least made Ford reflect on the gravity of his actions.

 

Ford woke up, heavily breathing. Sweating, eyes wide open. Everything was so real... He looked at his hands. No blood. Shaking, he went back in the gift shop. Mabel and Stan were watching Duck-tective and didn't seem to have noticed him. How long did he stayed down there? At least, the old man could just go talk with Dipper alone. He knocked twice at the door. He heard a small 'yeah' and he entered. The teen was sitting in his bed, avoiding any eye contact. Ford sat on his bed. How he was supposed to talk about this? Maybe just saying things directly. ''Dipper... I'm sorry if I hurt you. But, I do know Bill... Maybe not the way you do, sure... I don't think I'm doing that right.'' He stopped a moment. The teen didn't reply anything. He sighed. ''Dipper, everything I'm doing is to protect you and our family. Also everyone in Gravity Falls. But... I guess that if there’s really have something between you and Bill, there is nothing I can do about it. I can't promise I won't try to get rid of him, but I can promise that as long he doesn't do trouble to anyone here, or try to destroy the universe, I won't do anything.''

He lifted his gaze at his great uncle. Did he really apologize? He didn't expected that from him. He was still a bit mad, but at the same time he understood what Ford meant. ''It's alright, great-uncle Ford.'' He replied with a smile. ''I guess I can understand that you don't like Bill and you probably you’re your reasons. But I'm glad that you understand everything. Also, don't worry, I always keep an eye on him, so he won't make trouble. I try.'' He didn't knew what kind of nightmare Bill made and he didn't wanted to know. For now, he just wanted to have good time with his great uncle. ''What about a game of Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons? It could be nice to forget about this kind of stressful day?'' He proposed. Ford laughed and pat him on the back before agreeing. Dipper jumped out of his bed. '' _Sometime I hate you, other times I love you Bill._ '' He thought while he was setting the game, with a joyful smile.


End file.
